A New Home
by sangoscourage
Summary: After she arrives in Crystal Tokyo with Rei, can this young girl with a strange ability fit in or will things become too much for her. Will she remember her old friend. Interested? Part two of a great story Read and find out.


Wild

Chapter Two

New Home

AN: Raya Light, who wrote the first chapter has graciously allowed me to write this one. Therefore, all credit for this story goes to her. Please go and read the first chapter, I know you will enjoy it as much as I did. Bessa-chan is her character.

Bessa was a little bewildered and frightened at all the lights and little figures of animals swirling around her. But that quickly ended, and the child looked around for a moment before looking down at herself. When she saw her new outfit, the girl nearly fell out of the tree.

"There is no way that I am wearing this skirt. IT'S TOO SHORT!!" Bessa screamed and tugged at her skirt as if to stretch it. "How do I get out of this thing!"

"Touch that round circle in the center of your bow and you will change back to what you were wearing before," Raye instructed gently. "Concentrate on what you want your uniform to look like, then shout out your transformation phrase again."

"Good. I ain't playin' show and tell you know!" Bessa replied indignantly.

Bessa closed her eyes and thought of what she wanted the uniform to look like. She decided to keep the body suit but changed it to a dark green and brown, mottled pattern. Next she visualized dark green colored biker shorts that went down passed her knees. These were tucked into calf high laced up boots of a slightly darker green. The bows had to go; she hated those. The bauble would just have to be clipped into the body suit. Saying her transformation phrase again, the lights and the small figures of animals appeared around her again. Opening her eyes after the light show had finished, Bessa looked down at herself, the little girl and smiled.

"That's more like it! Do you wear an outfit like the one I had on before?" Bessa asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Yes I do." the older senshi replied softly.

Bessa stared at Raye for a long moment, and then shook her head. "How impractical," she muttered to herself as she carefully climbed out of the tree. She had a feeling that her life was going to be very, very different. Bessa somehow felt that she could trust Raye;although she didn't know why.

Right now, she felt scared of what lay ahead. All she knew was that she wanted her two animal friends to come with her. "My friends are coming with me, or I'm staying right here," Bessa demanded stubbornly, placing her hands on her hips.

"Of course you can bring your friends," Raye answered. "Now, hold on to my arm and tell your friends to touch you."

Happy that her friends could come with her, the young girl quickly talked to her friends and asked them to come with her. The fox accepted the offer right away and jumped into the girl's arms, but the young stag hesitated for a moment. Making up his mind he followed her over to Raye.

"Alright I'm ready." Bessa replied, stepping next to Raye and taking hold of her arm.

There was a flash, and before Bessa knew it, they were back at the west end of the palace in a secluded area. Sensing the extreme nervousness from her young companions, Sailor Mars quickly changed back into Raye and took them over to the nearby forest, where the stag could hide until things were sorted out.

"Tell your friends that they will be safe here until I can talk to the royal family about you and your friends. I'm sure I can convince them to let you have a couple of days to get used to things." Raye instructed gently.

Bessa turned to her friends and repeated Raye's message. The stag readily agreed and backed further into the forest. The female fox however, wanted to go into the palace. Raye almost laughed as she watched the child argue with the little fox. She could pretty well guess what the conversation was.

"Inari wants to come into the palace, but I told her no. She's very curious about new things and might get into trouble," Bessa related.

"Well, as long as she stays in my quarters and behaves herself, she can come in. She will need to take a bath." Raye stated. Bessa told Inari the message and laughed at the fox's shocked expression. Inari grudgingly agreed and slumped in the girl's arms.

"Let me guess. Inari hates baths but since she wants to be with you, she agrees." Raye asked, laughing along with Bessa.

The three headed back to the palace and hurried up to her living quarters. Luckily, they hadn't met anyone and the child quickly relaxed. Raye showed Bessa where she would be sleeping for the time being and quickly ran a bath for her two guests. Surprisingly, Inari stayed still and let Bessa give her the dreaded bath.

When Bessa slipped into her own warm bath, the child relaxed immediately. The temperature of the water and the scent Raye had added to the water, made the child very sleepy. She had agreed to let Raye cut her hair to a better style, and was now enjoying the feeling of the brush running through her dried hair. Just then the phone rang and Bessa jumped a couple feet, landing in a defensive posture. Raye chuckled and patted the couch as she picked up the phone.

"It's alright Bessa-chan. Someone in the palace just wants to talk to me in this thing." Raye soothed as she put the receiver to her ear. "Hello? Oh Usagi it's you. What would you like?"

"Raye, I didn't know you had company! Is this a bad time to ask if you could come down to the tea room?" the queen asked, wondering who Raye's guest was.

"No it isn't. As matter of fact, I wanted to speak with you and the others about something. I'm not sure but I believe she's Bessa. I think she used to be one of the Amazon Quartetto, one of Usa's senshi. I'll be down in about twenty minutes." Raye replied softly. Bessa had fallen asleep against her.

"Alright Raye. We'll see you then." Usagi, or rather Serenity replied.

Raye hung up the phone carefully lifted the child into her arms and carried her into the guest bedroom. Tucking the duvet around Bessa's shoulders, the young woman smiled as she watched to child snuggle further into the bed with a sigh of contentment. Inari jumped onto the bed and curled up by her mistress' head, giving a cat like purr.

Smiling fondly, Raye closed the bedroom door and left to meet up with her friends in the tea room. A few minutes later, she knocked on the door before entering. She could see her friends, especially Serenity, were full of questions.

"Let me guess, Michiru was just here and told you of the young girl" Raye inquired, taking the offered cup of tea.

"Yes, but she didn't tell us much. She just said that you have a rather...odd guest. And a young one," Lita replied.

"We would like very much like to meet her. You'll have to bring her down to the dining room for dinner tonight." Serenity replied cheerfully.

"I can't do that yet Usagi. At the moment, she's in bed and sound asleep. She's also nervous and unsure of other people she doesn't know. She seems familiar to me, but I can't quite remember where I've met her. I think she was both an enemy and a friend,"Raye stated. She put her hand up to stop to forthcoming protest. "It's obvious that Michiru has told you what has happened in the last few hours."

"Please tell us. We all want to meet this girl." Serenity replied, sitting back in her chair.

Raye sighed and recited her story. By the end of it, the others had their mouths open in surprise. It was a little difficult for them to believe that a child not only could talk to animals, but had lived as a wild child. As she waited for the others to say something, Raye suddenly remembered where she had first met Bessa.

"That is a rather strange name...Bessa. I believe it's a shorter version for Bessamine; a Hungarian name. It's certainly is a very uncommon one. I seem to recall a child we all knew many years ago" Ami replied, quite puzzled about the mystery of this child.

"It could be Ami. I didn't want to say anything in case I'm wrong. What I do remember that there was a Sailor Vesta that was one of Chibi Usa's guardians. Still…." Raye commented thoughtfully.

"Look you guys, I think it's best if everyone stays away from her for a while. As I said before, she's very uncomfortable around new people. She didn't remember Michiru or Haruka. So she's not going to remember any you. I think I'll take her to the shrine tomorrow, to see if she remembers anything. I'll have to get some new clothes for her. I've lent her a few of my old clothes, but they are still a little big on her."

"How big is she Raye?" Mina asked.

"She looks like she's a little smaller than Chibi Usa. Why?" Raye asked, wondering why her other blonde haired friend was asking.

"I have a few clothes that may fit her. A few of them shrank a way too much." Mina offered.

"Just don't bring any skirts; she hates those. When she saw the senshi skirt she was to wear, after she tried her transformation, she kept pulling at it to make it longer." Raye chuckled as she imitated Bessa's earlier actions.

The others laughed along with Raye. Mina quickly left to get the clothes. It looked like Bessa just might fit in after all.

Bessa woke with the sun and quietly slipped out with Inari, to check on her friend Vlad. She found him quietly grazing under a tree. She talked to the young stag for a few minutes before she decided she should head back. She didn't want to make Raye worry about her. Half way back to the palace, Inari snuck up behind Bessa and jumped on the girl's legs, forcing her to fall. Laughing, she got up and tackled Inari in turn. The pair was unaware that they were being watched as they rough housed near Raye's quarters.

"Endy, isn't that a dog fighting with that child?" Serenity pointed down to what she was looking at.

"Hmm? Let me get my binoculars. That's a fox, and if I'm correct that must be the child Raye was telling you about. They're rough housing."

"What an odd pair!" Serenity replied before heading out of the bedroom.

---------------------------------------------

"Bessa, Inari. I've got breakfast ready." Raye called. She giggled as Inari pounced on Bessa one last time before the pair shook or brushed the dirt off themselves.

"What kind of strange food is this? I've never seen round bread before." Bessa looked curiously at the strange food in the center of the table.

"Those are called pancakes. I wasn't sure what you liked, so I made eggs, sausage and toast." Raye supplied as she sat down. "After breakfast, we are going to go downtown and get you some new clothes. We can't have you going around in your old ones."

After breakfast, Bessa fed Inari and helped Raye clean up the dishes. Being downtown with all it's noises and people, the girl was quite nervous, but she stayed close to Raye, where she felt safe. Once she got the clothes and other things Raye felt the child needed, Raye headed over to her shrine. A few things needed to be checked on and it would be interesting to see if Bessa remembered anything from the 20th century.

"This place is beautiful isn't it. Does it seem familiar to you Bessa?" Raye commented, smiling as she sat on the porch and watched the girl wander around looking at everything.

"Yeah, it is very pretty. It sort of seems a bit familiar. Why, should it?" Bessa scrunched up her face, wondering why Raye would ask her such a thing.

"Oh no reason. I just thought you would like to see it." Raye covered up quickly. She had wanted to see if Bessa had any memory of her shrine, and had almost blown her cover. It might not have been easy to explain a complicated thing to a young girl.

Arriving back at the palace, Raye parked her car, and stepped out of the car. She sighed heavily when she saw the queen walking towards them. The queen's curiosity had gotten the better of her and she was coming out to see Bessa for herself. Raye turned around to warn the girl, but the child was already gone. More than likely up in a nearby tree, well hidden.

"Did you two have a good day? You must have, by all the packages you have." Serenity asked while she looked around for Raye's young guest.

"Serenity, I told you, Bessa is very nervous and doesn't trust people she doesn't know. She's most likely up in a tree watching you right now. And yes, we did have a good time. Look, Usagi, when she feels more comfortable being here, I will arrange for a time when you and the others can meet her." Raye tried to placate her friend and queen by using her childhood name.

"Alright Raye, you know her the best." the queen replied, trying not to sound disappointed.

For the next few days, Bessa slowly got used to Tokyo and the palace. When the child was ready, Raye made the arrangements for her friends and Bessa to meet each other. This might be delicate issue to deal with. She wouldn't believe that someone could talk to animals if Michiru had approached her about Bessa differently.

"Are you sure you are ready to meet my friends Bessa? I know this may not be easy for you, and they may not believe you can talk to animals." Raye inquired as they walked over to the area where the queen and the others were waiting.

"Well, I gotta meet them some time. As long as they don't make fun of me, I guess it really doesn't matter if they believe me or not." Bessa replied.

As they approached the group of friends, she started to feel more and more nervous. When the other senshi saw Raye and Bessa approaching, they stood up and started towards the two newcomers. The child immediately jumped into a nearby tree as Raye scowled.

"Guys, I asked you not to approach us. No, please go and sit down!" Raye pleaded as she went over to Bessa's tree. "Please come down Bessa. They won't hurt you, I promise."

Bessa hesitated for a moment before slowly creeping her way down beside Raye again. Everyone was quiet for a moment as they stared at the child who had stayed close to Raye, but as far away from everyone as she could politely get. The girl was beginning to get irritated at being stared at until the queen spoke up.

"It's nice to finally meet you Bessa. If you don't mind me asking, where is your home?" Serenity asked gently.

"On Endorin. And I'm not exactly sure where that is, before you ask." Bessa answered quickly.

"Well, I'm glad you were able to come Bessa. I understand from Raye that you brought friends with you. Could we meet them sometime?" Serenity continued in a friendly manner.

"I brought two friends. Why would you want to meet them? They're animals." Bessa replied bluntly.

"I told you guys that she grew up in the forest, for a couple of years. When Michiru took me to Endorin, I saw Bessa talking to her friends," Raye reminded everyone.

"Come on Raye, it's scientifically impossible for people to talk to animals." Ami stated knowingly.

"If you don't believe me, why don't you call Luna and Artemis over." Raye challenged.

"I will do that. Luna, Artemis, will you come here for a few moments please." Lita called out as she saw the two lunar cats strolling across the lawn.

"Yes, what would you like Lita?" Luna answered as the two cats approached the group.

"Raye claims that this young girl...Bessa, can talk to animals. We thought you could help us set this matter straight." Lita smiled, sure that she and the others were right. Luna tried to think of where she had heard of a few cases of people being able to communicate with animals, but was interrupted by Mina's voice.

"Anyone can talk to animals...watch this. Hello Artemis." Mina joked.

"Good morning Minako, how are you?" Artemis answered back and laughed.

"**_Artemis, _**that was uncalled for!! Is your brain in backwards, or have you forgotten _we_ can speak, Mauin, Lunarian, and the japanese!!" Luna yelled, smacking Artemis over the head. She had noticed the hurt and angry look on Bessa's face.

"Are you guys calling me a liar!?" Raye demanded angrily.

"Who's calling who a liar?" Haruka asked as she and Michiru came around the corner of the hedge.

"It appears as if Lita, Ami and Mina are calling us liars. They don't want to believe that Bessa can talk to animals. Mina and Artemis went as far as to mock us." Raye replied with an evil glint in her eye.

"Haruka and I heard Bessa talk to her animal friends ourselves. We were on Endorin a couple of days ago and we observed her doing this for a while before I came back and got Raye." Michiru quietly informed.

"And I suggest in the future, Mina, that you not make fun of others until you have your facts straight." Haruka replied sternly. She had seen the hurt and anger in Bessa's eyes, and felt sympathy for the girl. Teasing was one thing, mocking was another. With that the two elder senshi left to continue their walk.

Bessa closed her eyes for a few moments and concentrated, mentally calling Vlad and Inari to her. When they approached her, they could sense the girl's distress. Inari jumped into Bessa's arms and Vlad nuzzled her neck. The fox looked straight at Bessa and yipped, growled and barked gently, cocking her head to the side. Bessa answered in her animal language with quite a bit of emphasis. Inari jumped right in front of Artemis, flattening her ears and baring her teeth and growled her message. Vlad lowered his head at Mina and shook his rack of antlers at Mina, while pawing at the ground.

"What did you just tell them?" Ami asked in complete surprise.

"I just told them what the white cat and red bow did. My friends didn't like that and Vlad is warning your friend not to repeat herself." Bessa grinned evilly.

"If I may ask, what did your fox friend say to Artemis?" Serenity asked, looking briefly at her husband.

"If I may answer that. Inari said, "If you ever laugh or insult my friend again, I'll have you for supper." Luna replied, rather astounded herself.

It took a moment for everything to soak in. If Bessa had understood what the fox and the stag had said to her, and they understood them then it was quite clear now that they were wrong in doubting Raye and Bessa..

"We owe you an apology Raye, Bessa. We should have never doubted you. I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say that we give you our deepest apologies. And welcome to Crystal Tokyo Bessa." Endymion replied. The others chorused their apologies immediately after. "I'm sure our daughter, Chibi Usa will be glad to see you again; even if you do not remember her just yet Bessa."


End file.
